<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re the only reason we rhyme. by brokenheartsclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026518">you’re the only reason we rhyme.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenheartsclub/pseuds/brokenheartsclub'>brokenheartsclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deaf matteo supremacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Deaf Matteo Supremacy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, i honestly don’t know what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenheartsclub/pseuds/brokenheartsclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David waved his hand in front of Matteo’s face before he moved to press his palm against Matteo’s flamed cheek. Matteo caught his gaze and stared intently at the swirling dark irises of brown and he knew that he was digging himself a grave that he did not need to lie in. Matteo let David pull him down and they settled back into the same position as before; Matteo curled into David’s side, his head resting against the curve of David’s armpit with David’s arm wrapped around him tightly. There was a slight difference and that was David’s phone in his free hand and Matteo’s on David’s chest. Matteo hadn’t realized his phone had been moved from the night table but he knew that David was swift like that. </p><p>  <i>I love you.</i></p><p>The text popped up on Matteo’s screen and he couldn’t help but to smile. Even when he had his blips of moments where he was worried that David would grow tired of him, he always proved to Matteo that he didn’t tire easily.</p><p>— </p><p>alternatively: deaf matteo takes out his hearing aid and he tries his best to not spiral into depressive thoughts and his boyfriend is his anchor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deaf matteo supremacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re the only reason we rhyme.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!<br/>this is based off my own personal experiences so this is not an educational guide to every D(d)eaf/hoh person’s relationship w their partners or their deafness.<br/>as always, drop a kudos if you enjoyed &amp; come find me on tumblr @.deafmatteo</p><p>(unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Matteo knows that if he thinks about their love story for too long, he'll explode with the overwhelming intoxication of disbelief and love. When David pulled him closer to his chest, curling his body closer to Matteo’s until there was no tangible ending to either of them, Matteo wasn’t certain if he was dreaming or not. He had to be; Matteo Florenzi was not the type of person who fairy-tales happened to. </p><p>"What're you thinking about?" David asked with a poke to Matteo's cheek. It pulled Matteo out of his own brain—out of the <em> "God, is this really my life?" </em>—and Matteo simply hummed in reply. He couldn’t fathom the words that would explain anything that was crossing his thoughts. </p><p>"You." The answer is simple enough that David doesn't question it but the quick smirk reply tells Matteo that David knows it's more than that. <em> It always is.  </em></p><p>Matteo shifted innocently enough, pressing his head against David's chest but the sudden position change emits a loud squeal; one that makes David audibly wince and tap Matteo's head thrice rapidly. It's his hearing aid. </p><p>"Sorry sorry sorry," Matteo says, cheeks flushed with shame and as he's ready to pull away, David snakes an arm around his waist and keeps Matteo tethered to his chest. He doesn't want to disturb this moment but Matteo feels as if it's too late; silly boy, of course fairy-tales don't happen to <em> you </em> . Why would <em> anyone </em> choose to love <em> you </em>?</p><p>"It's okay, baby." David's hand moved back to the place it was before Matteo's hearing aid squealed; nestled at the roots of Matteo's hair at the nape of his neck. He dragged his fingers along Matteo's scalp and Matteo could feel all the tension in his body seep out, intertwined with David's fingertips. <em> This </em> was more of a dream than any fairy-tale could conjure up. There was no possible, feasible way that the presence of a single boy could change everything. The anger and the hurt and the sadness that bubbled in the pit of Matteo's stomach was often muted with love whenever David was around.</p><p>The sharp pain interrupted Matteo's floating high of love and he slapped a hand over his hearing aid, pinching the tubing to stop the sound. David's grip around his torso tightened, hand pulling out of his hair to grasp onto Matteo's shoulder instead. Matteo didn't respond; he kept his eyes scrunched shut and fingers pinching the hearing aid. </p><p>David nudged Matteo after a few minutes had passed, not wanting to disturb the boy any further but also wanting to appease his own growing concerns. Matteo replied with a simple hum, one intertwined with pain and hesitancy. </p><p>"If it's hurting, take it out."</p><p>"M' fine."</p><p>"Bullshit." Matteo didn't have to look at David's face to see the eyeroll that had followed the words. He didn't have to look at David to know that both of them knew he was lying. </p><p>"You're still wearing your binder," Matteo retaliated, a bit too enthusiastic to find a way to deviate the conversation away from him. He knew that David didn't view him as weird or odd or—, but there was the underlying fear. He was scared that the silence would grow to be far too intimidating for David and he would leave. Or that the stumbled words, the furrowed eyebrows, the mispronunciation—all the things that David found endearing would end up being things that would eventually cause him to <em> resent </em> Matteo.</p><p>"How about…" David started off, dragging his fingers along Matteo's soft jawline until he reached his earlobe. He stopped to tug on it slightly, careful not to disturb the hearing aid or cause any feedback. "I take off my binder and you take off the hearing aid." </p><p>Matteo pondered the compromise for a few moments, scrunching his nose before he shrugged. He moved to place his head back in the crook of David's neck, lips ghosting over the sharp curve connected to his shoulder and Matteo debates distracting them both entirely. He decides not to when he feels the laboured rise and fall of David's chest. Reluctantly, he sits up and gives David a nod. David follows his motions slowly after. </p><p>"If you didn't want to hear me talk anymore, you could have just told me to shut up," Matteo teases just as he turns off the hearing aid. He turns away from David to tuck it into the drawer and give him space to comfortably pull off the binder. Despite the fact that David had told him time and time again that it was okay to look, Matteo didn’t feel like he could. He knew that it was one of David’s least favourite parts of himself and he didn’t want to contribute to him being more aware of it. He closed his eyes and David gave him a flick in the back of the head, a sign that he was done and that Matteo could turn back around.</p><p>‘<em> No, stop. </em> ’ David signed. Matteo knew it was a reply to his comment and chuckled internally at the idea of David attempting to argue before realizing the hearing aid was off and nowhere near Matteo’s ear. Matteo remained in his spot at the edge of the bed, unsure of how to lay. He wanted to bask in David’s presence again until the lines of reality and paradise blurred but he <em> needed </em> to be close to David in all ways and part of that came with his voice. </p><p>Oh, David’s <em> voice </em> . It was the perfect blend of soft and rugged, deep enough for Matteo to pick up on the syllables easily but soft enough that it didn’t blend together in rumbles. This was another reason that Matteo was convinced David was still a piece of paradise; the world gave him a voice that was perfectly in the middle of Matteo’s sound processing, a noise he seemed to struggle with <em> less </em> than others.</p><p>David waved his hand in front of Matteo’s face before he moved to press his palm against Matteo’s flamed cheek. Matteo caught his gaze and stared intently at the swirling dark irises of brown and he knew that he was digging himself a grave that he did not need to lie in. Matteo let David pull him down and they settled back into the same position as before; Matteo curled into David’s side, his head resting against the curve of David’s armpit with David’s arm wrapped around him tightly. There was a slight difference and that was David’s phone in his free hand and Matteo’s on David’s chest. Matteo hadn’t realized his phone had been moved from the night table but he knew that David was swift like that. </p><p><em> I love you</em>.</p><p>The text popped up on Matteo’s screen and he couldn’t help but to smile. Even when he had his blips of moments where he was worried that David would grow tired of him, he always proved to Matteo that he didn’t tire easily.</p><p>“I love you too, dumbass.” </p><p>
  <em> that’s not a way to talk to your future husband. dont make me contact my mother in law &lt;/3 </em>
</p><p>“I can’t hear you,” Matteo stated as he shut his eyes tightly, moving his head to rest his chin on David’s chest so that David could see his face clearly. He tried not to smile at the rumble of David’s chest but a sharp ow! slipped between his lips when David yanked his head back by a fistful of hair. David let go and let Matteo settle back into his comfortable position before sending another text. </p><p>
  <em> wonderbread ur the one who is at a disadvantage atm </em>
</p><p>Matteo wanted to retaliate but he couldn’t; David was right after all. He couldn’t hear anything and was curled up in the arms of the boy who was keeping him company. The sharp pain suddenly cut through the comfortable silence and brought a loud whine that throbbed against Matteo’s skull. He scrunched his eyes shut once again, burying his face into the darkness of David’s black sweater. When his ears began ringing and his vision clouded, he needed silence with all senses. David didn’t fight against it. Instead, he brought his second arm over and tangled his fingers into the mess of Matteo’s hair. </p><p>The rumble of David’s chest —humming, Matteo assumed. It was too consistent and linear to be laughter but he wasn’t certain—combined with the tight arm around his torso and the gentle stroking of his hair helped Matteo relax a lot easier than if he had been alone. The pain lingered around but it subsided enough that Matteo could pretend to ignore it. The tension remained in his shoulders but beyond that, he hoped that David wasn’t able to tell just how much it hurt.</p><p>
  <em> how long has it been hurting? ik ur pain faces &amp; that was a bad one  </em>
</p><p>Matteo shrugged. He didn’t like keeping track of things like this because it aided in causing a depressive spiral. It had clearly been going on for some time but he wasn’t quite sure exactly how long. A week? It has to be; it fits the timeline of David being busy.</p><p>
  <em> not playing ur games florenzi. </em>
</p><p>“Oh, punctuation me some more.” Matteo rolled his eyes and went to bury his face into David’s shoulder but the brunet kept him from doing so. He pulled at Matteo’s shoulder, just enough so he could shove the phone in Matteo’s face. </p><p><em> Matteo </em>.</p><p>“David.” </p><p><em> Matteo Florenzi </em>.</p><p>“It’s been on and off the past week.” </p><p>
  <em> week??????? u haven’t said anything???????? ur gna give me a heart attack &gt;:( let me help u, u stubborn brat </em>
</p><p>"You were busy." That wasn't a lie. Between work and school, David had his hands filled and by the time he was able to give Matteo time, his eyes were half shut from exhaustion. Matteo felt the forced sigh on the top of his head and knew David intentionally made sure he could tell he was sighing. Matteo shrugged again; he hated being a bother and besides, this was normal. If there was an advertisement for his hearing loss, it would go: </p><p>
  <em> Profound Hearing Loss: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> comes with free ringing and pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> also comes with free mental illness.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> non-refundable. </em>
</p><p>He laughed at his own joke, moving to press his face into David's side. David sighed again before relaxing into Matteo’s touch, both of them knowing the conversation wouldn’t go any further unless there was silence first. Matteo wasn’t the type who would crack and immediately spill—it’d be a slow leak, something that would crack gradually with small pieces slipping through here and there. </p><p>“I miss your voice,” Matteo admitted after he completely relaxed. His phone was out of reach of his comfort zone so even if David wanted to reply, Matteo wouldn’t be able to see it. “Sometimes I worry about that.” Matteo thought about what David would reply with. He can see the light of the phone from the corner of his eyes but he doesn’t make a move to see it. He supposed it was better that way; sometimes the weight of the answer was worse than the vulnerability of exposure.</p><p>“Sometimes I worry I’m going to be all alone.” David didn’t wait for Matteo to reply or continue. Instead, he grabbed Matteo’s waist and maneuvered both of them around until he was on top, hands curled around Matteo’s wrists and pinning them beside either side of his head, trapping him there to make sure that Matteo could see him clearly. Matteo narrowed his eyes but didn’t struggle against David’s hands, just flipped him off. He saw the flicker of a laugh ghosting David’s lips but neither made the move to pull away. </p><p>David shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Matteo’s wandering ones, until he was certain that Matteo understood what he was saying: <em> Stay </em>.</p><p>Matteo stayed. </p><p><em> “Me and you, Matteo. I’m not going anywhere.” </em> There was a comfort in David’s signing that Matteo never knew he could feel. Every time someone else did it, he felt like they were painting a target on his back and secretly attempting to make fun of him. When it came to David, it felt like a form of intimacy that no one would ever understand. “ <em> We’ll take it day-by-day and when it comes to that day, we’ll worry about it. But now it’s just me and you and your inability to be vulnerable </em>.” </p><p>“Ass!” Matteo exclaimed with a short burst of a laugh, hand reaching up to yank on David’s messy hair. David laughed, a wide grin on his face as he moved to lay on Matteo’s chest, settling in without a second thought. This was the comfortable part of their relationship; every single way possible, they fit together like two puzzles pieces. </p><p>“Matteo,” David mumbled against his chest, poking Matteo’s side to get his attention. Matteo hummed and David pulled himself up enough that he could see Matteo’s face clearly and the smile that crept on his face made Matteo’s own heart explode with love. How was he so lucky to be graced with a fairy-tale love?</p><p>‘<em>I love you</em>.’ David held up the sign long enough for Matteo to smile. And not just a forced smile but a smile that held everything that Matteo wanted to say to David: <em>I</em> <em>love you. You’re the love of my life. You’re my fairy-tale. I’m so lucky to have you. I’m so—</em></p><p>“Stop thinking so much,” David replied and although Matteo wasn’t certain exactly what he said—his lip reading skills, although superior, could only help him so much—the feeling of David’s lips against his confirmed his thoughts. He knew that it was David’s way of telling him to come back to him. To this moment. </p><p>Matteo couldn’t argue with that idea. He let himself melt into the feeling, into the warm high that flooded his body, and decided that he <em> was </em> going to be okay. Both of them were.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>